Snake Eyes
by JJ CJ
Summary: AU What if Harry hadn't been so against being in Slytherin? What if Voldemort had been truly defeated? What if Harry acctally knew how to get to Platform 9 and 34? This. Will become slash HPDM in fifth year. Currently, in First Year
1. Chapter 1

**Snake Eyes**   
_A Harry Potter WHAT-IF Fic_

AN: YARO! J has returned, amazingly! S/He has acctually decided to acctually work on crap. Yes, yes, S/he knows that Her RuroKenGW story is not finished for those of you that read those stories, and s/he appologizes greatly. It's not her/his fault, really::coughcough: Honest! Okay, so maybe it ahd something to do with the fall semester starting up, and her/his getting into a bunch of time consuming classes, along with some RL problems. BUT! Now, J is back and s/he has started writing this. It will likely be long, and J will likely need alot of poking to make sure s.he keeps it going. S/he will also refrain from putting ANs at the beginning of the chapters from this point foreward. :bows: Thank you for understanding for now.   
NOW! For the plot! I know, this will give away a large part of the story in the beginning, but it is necessary. Alright. What if Harry _hadn't_ met Draco at Madame Malkin's? What if, he hadn't met him at all, until after the feast? What if Hagrid had acctually told Harry how to get to Platform 9 and 3/4? Well, first, Harry wouldn't have met Ron and Co, and wouldn't ahve been exposed to his opinions, second, he wouldn't have been so against being put into Slytherin, esspecially if he hadn't heard anything about it. Voila, the baisic premise of this story. Also, I'm going to leave Voldemort out of this. Because the whole thing wouldn't work if I had to follow the book plot even a little. So! First I'll gladly take OCs for DADA Profs, and Second, This fic will follow All seven of Harry's schooling at Hogwarts, with him progressing as a wizard, and dealing with life as he would have, had he not been battle Voldemort at every turn.   
Now::bows: Gomen nasai (I'm sorry) for rambling so much and so long. Please coninue with the fic, even if I've given a large portion of it away. 

--HP--

CHAPTER ONE:   
_The Hogwarts Express   
(AKA: J skips ahead so s/he doesn't have to write stuff that JK already did)_

Harry Potter stood before a wall, trolley before him, dark, unruly ahir falling in his eyes. He glared at the wall. The wall did nothing. The Boy-who-lived (though he had yet to know himself by this title) sighed and glared at the disturbingly solid-looking wall. 

"There is no way I'm just gonna be able to walk through that." He said to himself. It would have been a hard thing to do, under normal circumstances (if they could be called that), with no one around, but now, there were people milling about everywhere, and a particularily suspicious gaurd was eyeing him...well, suspiciaouly, as though one never saw eleven year olds with full torlleys, complete with owl, glaring at deviding walls (Which one didn't.), making it doubly difficult to do this. As though walking through a wall was easy. 

Finally, just after a particularly busy train left the station, Harry had his moment. He quickly pushed his trolley through the diving wall between Platforms 9 and 10, which was also, unbeknownst to the general public, the gateway to Platform 9 and 3/4. 

As the bespectacled boy stepped through the gateway, his senses were assaulted by an entirely different world. It was just like Diagon alley squished into a smaller space. There were families saying goodbyes, both for the first time and not, there were students running around, finding friends, greeting relatives, and general mayhem. Harry couldn't help but stop and stare for a moment, before he shook himself from his reverie and went to find an enpty compartment, not particularily wanting to go through the same things he did in Diagon Alley. 

After afew minutes of searching he had found one completely empty compartment. Harry marveled at his luck and loaded Hedwig and his trunk. Once done, he opened the cage, knowing that if Hedwig wanted to leave she would find her way back to him. He closed his eyes and leaned back into the seat, intending only nap for a minute or two. As it was, he managed to hear the whistle signaling the train's leaving the station just as he was drifting off to sleep. 

--HP--

It felt like only a few minutes before Harry was awakened by a old lady with a trolley at the door to his compartment. He yawned a rubbed his eyes as he opened the door for her. 

"Would you like some lunch, lad? Put some meat on those bones of yours?" She asked him, a kind smile on her face. 

"Ah, sure, just..Gimme a sec." He went to his trunk and dug out his pouch of Wizarding money. After paying for a few pasties and some 'chocolate frogs', whatever those were, the woman left, and Harry was left awake with nothing to do but eat his snacks and watch the scenery, which, at this point, was little more that fields, fields, and, you guessed it, more fields. Having nothing else to do at least gave him time to think and to wonder what this would be like. Would it be like his old school, where he was beat up every day? Or Would it be...well, Harry didn't know any other form of schooling really. He wasn't sure what to expect. 

After a short - or was it long? - while spent mostly musing on this subject, along witht well, subjects, a knock came again to the door of his compartment. He stood up, sighing a little to himslef, and opened it. A girl around his own age with bushy light brown hair stood there. She looked him up and down, and seemed to find him lacking of whatever she was looking for. She sniffed. 

"Have you seen a toad about?" SHe asked him, slightly haughtily. (1) 

"No. Why?" Harry asked her slightly defensively. 

"Someone lost one." She replied in the same tone. 

Harry snorted. "How D'you lose a toad?" 

The girl turned a scathing glare on hima nd spun on her heel, heading towards the next compartment. As the black haired boy was closing the door, he could hear her asking the same question. He shook his head, and sat back down. 

Not much later, he heard a loud group of boys pass by his door, one of them, the loudest, bragging about having "Put that muggle-loving Weasly in his place". Harry had no idea, at this point, what a "Muggle-loving Weasley" was, but assumed it to be an insult. He rolled his eyes. School had't even started and already people were getting into fights.(2) 

Harry turned to look out the window, noting that it was getting dark, and he might as well change into his robes. Which he did. (3) After about half an hour, the train's whistle blared and the witch who was pushing the trolley earlier came by to tell him to leave his trunk on the train. As soon as she laft, almost, the train pulle dto a stop, and Harry, along with the rest of the Hogwarst Students, disembarked. 

The black-haired boy was met with a sight not much different from the one at Platform 9 3/4, only this time, everyone was dressed alike in black robes and pointy hats, and, most noticably of all, there was a giant of a man towering over the students, calling for "Firs' Years! Firs' Years, o'er 'ere!" Harry's face lit up into a grin. _Hagrid!_, he thought, as he headed towards the Gameskeeper. 

"Hagrid!" Harry called. The Giant(4) turned around and grinned at Harry. 

" 'Arry! There y'are! Now, izzat e'ry one? Yeah? Right, then, follow me." With that, he led the group of eleven year olds away from the station. After a few minutes of walking they came upon a small fleet of small boats. Hagrid sat down in one. "Right, come on, three to a boat." 

Harry found himself in the same boat as a red-head in distictly worn-looking robes, and the girl from earlier with the bushy hair. (5) 

"Did you ever find your toad?" Harry asked her. 

She looked down her nose at him, and 'hmph'd, looking away. 

After that, he didn't really have the mind for talking, as they drew up around a corner, and the most amazing sight was presented to them. 

Up on a hill, the cresent moon rising behind it, stood a castle. A huge castle, looking like something out of the history lessons Harry had had so far at school, with all the lights on. Harry's mouth dropped open, though his two boat mates seemed prepared, though no less awed, in their own, less obvious ways. He heard the red-head murmur something like "Fred and George never said it looked like _this_". 

Soon, the boats were drawing up to a dock and Hagrid was leading them up soem steps to a large set of wooden doors. Once all the first years were gathered around the landing, a severe looking woman, with her hair pulled up into a bun, and a scowl on her face came through the doors. 

"I am Proffessor McGonagal, and I am the deputy headmistress here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In a few moments, I will call you into the Great Hall to be sorted. You will wait here _quietly_ until I call you." And with that she went back in through the doors, and left them standing there. Small groups of students formed, all of them chattering about the same thing: Which house would they be in? Some, from what Harry could hear, were absolutely certain of where they would be placed, most of them becasue of older siblings. Others had no idea about what was going on. (These ones, Harry guessed (correctly) were probably the non-magical children.) 

About ten minutes of nervous waiting later, Professor McGonagal returned and gestured the group into a line and through the doors. 

TBC... 

--HP--

(1) - Alright, I admit, I didn't check what time Hermione came to bug everyone about Neville's toad, but in my story, which is essentially AU, she came by after lunch. :nodnod:   
(2) - See, I include more stuff from teh books! Tho', I'm not sure if Draco ever calls Ron a "Muggle-lover"...He probably does. I don't know. Either way, Harry's first introduction to the calss division at Hogwarts.   
(3) - Fear me and my really short sentences. And you know, amazingly, this can acctually be considered a complete sentence. :is an english major:   
(4) - Okay, half, but Harry doesn't know that yet, anyway.   
(5) - Look! I inlcude more from the books! 

--HP--

End Author Notes: Again, from now on I will try to keep these to a minimum, unless absolutely necessary. I'm sure I already mentioned this, but this story is essentially AU, so don't anybody piss at me about something not being true to the books. Chances are, if I've changed it, I meant it to be that way. Either that, or I'm a dumbass and forgot to check the books and am just playing it by ear. Now; This Fic will eventually stretch all the way through all seven years, but that may take a while. It also may take me a while to write every chapter. In between, I will try to write Snippets from later on in the story, just to givce y'all an idea of how Harry will act as he gets older. And yes, this will become an HPDM fic. But don't worry, nothing will happen until way, _way_ later in the story. I've already got it plotted out, so don't worry. There won't be ANY sex until at LEAST seventh year. And not much if at all then. I'm also sure I already mentioned this, but there will be no Voldy in this fic. That just complicates things. Here, to make life easy is a (very) short history of the Wizarding and Witching world to this point: 

Voldy kills people, war, yadda, yadda...   
Voldy tries to kill Harry, Harry doesn't die, Voldy is weakened.   
voldy being weak gives Order the oportunity to defeat Voldy, once and for all.   
Voldy equals teh dead.   
Wizarding and Witching world rejoices. Harry is clueless, as he is a baby.   
Harry is sent to Dursleys.   
Wizarding and Witching world does the same thing it does in the books.   
Harry Does the same as in books   
Everyone is happy. Except Harry. Because the Dursleys equals teh sucks. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Snake Eyes**   
Chapter Two   
_The Sorting_

--HP-- 

Harry Potter looked around himself at the Great Hall. And great it was. Four long tables took up the majority of the room, with a fifth positioned perpendicular to the rest of them, at the head of the room. A little to the left (Harry's right) of this fifth table, there was astool, with a tattered old hat sitting on it. The first years were led up to the front of the room, to stand in a line next to the hat. 

At this point, Harry was wondering how they would be sorted. What if the quized them on what they knew about magic? Harry would fail for sure. Or what if they came to his name and decided there had been some kind of mistake after all and sent him back to the Dursleys? The Dursleys would ridicule him even more than ever for not even being able to be a freak! 

Just as Harry's thought process made this connection, a silence settled over the hall, and everyone was turned to look at the Hat. Harry was confused but followed this lead and turned his head to regard the shabby headpice. It looked like something had chewed on it, spit it out and then sat on it. It was ripped and patched and looked like it had been through a battle or two. As Harry was analyzing it, a large rip in the seam opened, not unlike a mouth, and a voice began to sing: __

Oh you may not think me pretty,   
But don't judge on what you see,   
I'll eat myself if you can find   
A smarter hat than me.   
You can keep your bowlers black,   
Your top hats sleek and tall,   
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat   
And I can cap them all.   
There's nothing hidden in your head   
The Sorting Hat can't see,   
So try me on and I will tell you   
Where you ought to be. 

You might belong in Gryffindor,   
Where dwell the brave at heart,   
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry   
Set Gryffindors apart;   
You might belong in Hufflepuff,   
Where they are just and loyal,   
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true   
And unafraid of toil;   
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,   
if you've a ready mind,   
Where those of wit and learning,   
Will always find their kind;   
Or perhaps in Slytherin   
You'll make your real friends,   
Those cunning folks use any means   
To achieve their ends. 

So put me on! Don't be afraid!   
And don't get in a flap!   
You're in safe hands (though I have none)   
For I'm a Thinking Cap! 

As the hall sat in silent contemplation, Professor McGonagal stepped up next to the hat and addressed the first years. "When I call your name, you will sit down on the stool and place the Sorting Hat on your head. You will then proceed to the House table that it names. Bones, Susan." And with that, the sorting was underway, with each student getting sorted into one of the four houses. Harry vaugley noted when Granger, Hermione, the frizzy-haired toad girl, was sorted into Gryffindor, and decided he hoped he didn't get stuck with her. More students passed before Professor McGonagal called upon Malfoy, Draco, and Harry watched the boy with the bright blonde hair be sorted into Slytherin, much to the enjoyment of the rest of the house. Soon after, it was his turn. 

"Potter, Harry!" 

The entirety of the Great Hall immediatley and in concert shut its collective mouth, save for a few gasps. As he stepped foreward, whispers started up across the hall. 

_"No way...Harry Potter? The Boy Who Lived?" _

"The Harry Potter?" 

"At this school?" 

"I hope he talks to me!" 

Harry grimaced. Hagrid had mentioned something like this might happen. He sighed and sat down on the stool, and Professor McGonagal placed the Sorting Hat on his head. It drooped down over his eyes, until all he could see was the inside of the Hat. 

_"Well, well,well! The Famous Harry Potter! A pleasure I'm sure!"_

Harry started at the voice inside his head. 

_"Now, where to palce you? Plenty of Courage, of course, but that's to be expected. Kind, if you had the opportunity. If placed in the right place, you could excell at you classes. But more than anything else...Ambitious. You want to prove you're more than a name. More than an icon. Am I right? Of course I am. Yo belong in... _

"SLYTHERIN!" 

Harry took the hat off his head and headed dazedly towards the Slytherin table, all of whome were grinning from ear to ear and making faces at the Gryffindors across the hall. Harry sat down in a seat that was cleared for him between the Blond Draco Malfoy and an older student with red-orange hair. The student turned to him, a huge grin on their face. And while HArry couldn't tell from their looks what gender they were, the voice was just barely female, and so, Harry qualified this one. 

"Brilliant! You're really bloody Harry Potter? Fu--dge, that's awesome!" She laughed and slapped him on the back. After a few minutes of riotous noise, everbody's attention was turned back to the Sorting. Harry barely payed attention as Weasley, Ronald was sorted into Gryffindor, and was dazed, until Zambini, Blaise sat down across from him and the Headmaster called for attention. 

"Welcome to anotehr year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to our older students, and Welcome, to the first years! This year should prove to be interesting, and Mr. Filch has asked me to remind students that the Forbidden Forest is Forbidden, hence the name, and should anybody be interested in teh full school rules, they are posted on his door. NOw, I have a few words I would like to share with you; They are Verdammt, Verruckt, and Pythagora. Tuck in!" 

And with no more announcement, the feast appeared on the tables before the students. 

The girl beside Harry turned to look at the three first years in her general vincinity. "Right, well, 'lo there! I'm Jaye, And I guess I'm to tell you about everything. That barmy old man you just saw up there was Professor Dumbledore, our Headmaster. He starts every year like that." At this, she started pilling her and Harry's plates with food. "So, you three are Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini? Right, three good wizarding names there, no one should give you all any shit, but people are probably going to be staring at you for a while, Harry, me lad. " She started eating. "Now, any questions you three got can be sent my way, I'm a prefect, you know. The other one's Maxwell, down there, at the other end of the table. If you need anything, don't hesitate, y'know? Now, get eating, we still ahv eto show you the way to your common room!" 

Harry blinked as Jaye finished up her rambling speech. She smiled and turned his shoudlers towards the other two first years. Blaise blinked at him. 

"You're really Harry Potter?" 

"Yeah." He lifted up his hair to show the other two his scar. 

"Woaahh..." 

"Uh, yeah. It's not all that great. My cousin always just called me scarhead." He looked away embarrasedly. 

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Why would your cousin do that? What sort of Prat doesn't know about the boy who lived?" 

"A muggle one. I've been living with my Aunt and Uncle since my parents were killed. Apparently they're my only living relatives." The balck haired boy shrugged. 

Draco snorted. "Well, they're stupid then." (1) 

Harry smiled. "Thanks." 

Draco looked at him oddly. "For what?" 

"You don't even know them or me and you're already sticking up for me. I guess that makes you my first friend in this world." He held out a hand. Draco took it and grinned at him. 

"Sure thing." 

Blaise pouted. "Hey! I wanna be your friend too!" He stuck his hand out, and Harry laughed and shook his hand as well. 

"Thanks you guys!" 

After that, they continued to eat, and Harry found out more about his two new friends, and none of them noticed when Jaye dissapeared and returned, a grin on her face and another seventh year behind her. 

"Well whuddya know. Jaye was right for once." The boy said. 

Jaye elbowed him in the stomach. "Shut it Max, and get the other first years. Oi! Slytherin First years! Come with me and Max!" 

And with that, Harry, Draco and Blaise set off to be introduced to their new dorm and dorm-mates. 

--HP--

(1) - Ah, the logic of eleven year olds. I have this adorable image in my mind of a little child-Draco going "You smell funny." and this sort of evolved from that. Naturally, as an eleven year old, he's much more mature. :laughs: And as a side-note, The Malfoy name has been cleared in this story, and the Wizarding and Witching World has forgiven them. 

--HP--

A/N - Frankly I'm amazed this was finsihed so quickly. Enjoy. Comments Loved and Rewarded with a Chocolate Covered Draco Malfoy. :luff: 


	3. Chapter 3

**Snake Eyes**   
Chapter Three   
_Life Goes On_

--HP--

After being shown to their dorms, and introduced to the other first years (Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle (Who insisted they call him Goyle), Millicent Bullstrode, Tracy Davis, Daphne Greenglass, Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson), Harry, Draco and Blaise fell into their beds, and were out before their heads even hit the pillows. 

--HP--

The next morning, the first years were awakened by a knock at their door, and Max's voice telling them to "get up or be slapped with a carp" (1). With this threat they were up and out of bed. Max and Jaye led them to the Great Hall, telling them what they could expect for the day. Once they arrived, Jaye and Max started handing out timetables, and left the first years to fend for themselves. 

Harry, Draco and Blaise sat down in the same seats they had last night, and Harry felt that this would probably become tradition. A few minutes later, Jaye flounced by, dropping their timetables on their plates. 

Harry picked his up and looked at it. This morning, he would be starting with Defense Against the Dark Arts. As nine o'clock (2) rolled around, Harry, Draco and Blaise headed off to the room indicated on their timetables. 

All the way there, and into the room, and as they sat down, Blaise was trying to figure out what the professor would be like. 

They sat in their seats quietly for a few minutes, trying to decide what this would be like. Everyone in the room was unprepared when a woman walked to the front of the room. She wore typical black robes, but underneath, one could see hints of a black and white striped t-shirt. She smiled at the Class. 

"Well, Welcome to yoiur first year of Defense Against the Dark Arts! I'm Professor Bogen, and I'll be the one beating some knowledge into your little skulls. First, I'd like to do a rollcall, so If you could just say 'here' or whatever when I call your name that would be great. Bullstrode!" 

When Professor Bogen reached Draco's name, he grinned at his two friends and said "Here, or whatever." The professor had grinned at him and gone back to the names. When she reached Harry's name, her smile widened, if at all possible. "Well, well, well! Look at that! A celebrity, right in my own class." 

Harry smiled weakly, and muttered a quiet "Here," before she could humiliate him further. 

--HP--

The rest of the week passed similarily for Harry, with almost all of his teachers paying him special attention. The two exceptions were Professor Snape, who had already had his words with Harry, as he was the Slytherin Head, and Professor McGonagal, who taught transfiguration. 

On Thurday afternoon, however something interesting happened. The Slytherin first years had Double Potions with the Gryffindors. 

Harry and Draco sat down together at teh desk they had claimed their own on the first day of potions, earlier in the week. Blaise sat directly behind them, with Theo. Up to this point, the Slytherins and Gryffindors had had little to no contact outside of the Great Hall. However, once Ron Weasley entered the room... 

"I can't bloddy beleive it. The bloody Boy who Lived is in Slytherin. I guess You-Know-Who had more of an impact on him than anyone expected. " The other Gryffindors nodded with him. 

Harry and Draco decided in that moment that they would get revenge, somehow, some way, for that insult. Neither of them wanted to be connected to Voldemort, Draco by House, Harry by his past, and they would make Weasly regret that comment. Blaise leaned foreward to say something to the pair, but backed away when he noticed the twin glares being sent towards Weasley. 

"Intense..." he muttered. 

--HP--

Other than that one episode, and a few others over the week, where Draco and Harry ended up glaring at Weasley, after another studpid comment. It probably didn't help that the older Slytehrins were also constantly getting into fights with the Gryffindors. There ahd been one incident in the Great Hall at lunch when, barely two days into the school year, Max had been forced to pull Jaye off the Redheaded Gryffindor Prefect (Who looked eerily like Weasley. Draco and Harry would find out later that Percy was indeed Weasley's brother) in a fight over some slight about Jaye's parentage. 

--HP

On Friday night Draco and Harry were in the Slytherin Common Room, trying to figure out how to get back at Weasley. The others had already gone to sleep and the only reason the fire was still burning was that it was charmed that way. 

"Maybe we should ask Professor Snape about a potion that would work?" Harry suggested. 

"Nah, he wouldn't take the hint. Maybe a charm?" 

"But we would have towait a while before we would know any charms that could do anything worth while." 

"Or we could read ahead. Wouldn't it be worthwhile though?" 

"Watchaupta being up so late, boys?" 

The pair started at the voice of the Prefect behind them. "Ah, uhm" were the only "words" they could get out as Jaye looked them over. 

A slow grin spread across her face. "I get it. I've herad the rumors about what Weasley has been saying to you and about you. You boys want revenge, right?" 

At the look on their faces, she grinned even wider. "Can I help?" 

--HP--

They spent the weekend with Jaye, studying different charms that they could use on the read headed nitwit. Though they didn't find any good charms, not ones that HArry or Draco could cast, they did find out a lot more about Hogwarts, like the resident Poltergeist, Peeves, who wouldn't do a thing to Jaye, due to the Bloody Baron, the Slytherin ghost, being on her side. 

They kept this up for a week or two, every other night getting together with Jaye in the Library to study charms. While they didn't find anything in those first two weeks, Professor Flitwik noticided their quick improvement in Charms class and quickly adopted them as his two favorite students, above even Granger, the frizzy-haired toad girl. This irked her to no end, and earned Harry and Draco another "admirerer". And anotehr reason to figure out how to Charm Weasley. 

--HP--

(1) - "Get up or be slapped with a carp", this is something my DM does to people who aren't paying attention, although, in the wizarding and witching world, I'm sure Max acctually could slap them with a carp. 

--HP--

A/N: Arr, sorry for this, but I ought to make this note. I'm terribly sorry for the mistake in spelling Blaise's last name. I think I may have read one to many badly spelled fics, or simply misread it in a way my mind wanted to see it; I've been known to do that. Also, I thought I ought to note the meanings of Professor Dumbledore's "Words". Verrdammt is german for Condemned or Damned, Verruckt is German for Jerked and Pythagora is a mathmatical term, used often in Physics for figuring out the resultant; rather, Pythagora is the guy who figured it out, we use Pythagora's Theorem to figure out the resultant. As to why I decided on those words: I felt like it. Also, Nein sprekchensie deustch. Sprechensie English, Ja. :laughs: And that's about the extent of my german. 

Right, now, I really need some reviews from y'all! I'm feeling a tad unloved here! Help me out! This thing is my baby, and I'm proud to hell that I'm this far already. So! Gimme somethin' ta chew on here! 


End file.
